Patch Notes
This is the list of all Patch Notes for LEGO Champion Arena. Patch Notes Closed Beta (September 5, 2017 - March 6, 2018) 'Patch 0.1 (September 5, 2017)' *'Champions' **Ava, The Huntress **Balli, King of the Mountain **Chang, Pirate Queen **Dain, The Freedom Fighter **Dimitri, Field Medic **Ghost, The Fallen **Hera, Galactic Defender **Jo Tsuoyi, The Ninja **Maw, The Devourer **Maxina, The White Spirit **Nefira, Queen of Alavar **Nicolai, Team Adonis Striker **Red Son, Scion of Crimson Star **Shelly, The Cowgirl **Timorius, The Tyrant *'Skins' **Ava (Feral) **Balli (Mountain King) **Chang (Regal) **Dain (Anarchist) **Dimitri (Sand) **Ghost (Malice) **Hera (Defender) **Jo Tsuoyi (Avenger) **Maw (Carnage) **Maxina (Wraith) **Nefira (Royal) **Nicolai (Striker) **Red Son (Scion) **Shelly (Sheriff) **Timorius (Conqueror) *'Game Modes' **Arena (5v5) **Duel (1v1) 'Patch 0.2 (September 19, 2017)' *'Skins' **Dain (Punk) 'Patch 0.3 (October 3, 2017): Master of Trickery' *'Champions' **Syco, Master of Trickery *'Skins' **Red Son (Monarch) **Syco (Trickster) 'Patch 0.4 (October 17, 2017): The Engineer' *'Champions' **Tanya, The Engineer *'Skins' **Balli (Evil) **Jo Tsuoyi (Ninja) **Tanya (Mechanic) 'Patch 0.5 (October 31, 2017)' *'Skins' **Syco (Clown) 'Patch 0.6 (November 14, 2017): The Archmage of Terydia' *'Champions' **Ellion, The Archmage of Terydia *'Skins' **Ellion (Supreme) **Timorius (Viking) 'Patch 0.7 (November 28, 2017)' *'Skins' **Shelly (Outlaw) 'Patch 0.8 (December 12, 2017): Haven's Guardian' *'Champions' **Olnea, Haven's Guardian *'Skins' **Olnea (Haven) **Tanya (Technician) 'Patch 0.9 (December 26, 2017): The Techno Reaper' *'Champions' **Sorem, The Techno Reaper *'Skins' **Ghost (Gladiator) **Sorem (Cerulian) 'Patch 0.10 (January 9, 2018)' *'Skins' **Nefira (Titan)' LIMITED' ***Unlocked by reaching LVL 20 during Closed Beta. 'Patch 0.11 (January 23, 2018): Journey to the North' *'Champions' **Alice, The Viking *'Skins' **Alice (Valhalla) **Chang (Captain) EXCLUSIVE ***Unlocked by purchasing the Starter Pack for 5$ **Ellion (Young) *'Other' **'Starter Pack:' 5$ ***'INCLUDES:' ****'Champion:' Chang ****'Champion:' Hera ****'Champion:' Maw ****'Champion:' Olnea ****'Champion:' Syco ****'Champion:' Timorius ****'Skin:' Chang (Captain) EXCLUSIVE ****'Skin:' Balli (Mountain King) ****'Skin:' Jo Tsuoyi (Avenger) ****'Skin:' Red Son (Scion) ****'Skin: 'Olnea (Haven) ****Lasts forever. 'Patch 0.12 (February 6, 2018)' *'Skins' **Ava (Thief) 'Patch 0.13 (February 20, 2018): Spartan's Arrival' *'Champions' **Lerus, Hero of the Spartans *'Skins' **Lerus (Hoplite) **Nicolai (Football) **Maw (Wasteland) **Olnea (Archangel) 'Patch 0.14 (March 6, 2018): Discovery of the Gauntlets' *'Champions' **Syndrea, Carrier of the Gauntlets *'Skins' **Dimitri (Zero Hour) **Maxina (Shogun of Sorrow) **Sorem (Nevermore) **Syndrea (Midnight) Open Beta (March 20, 2018 - September 18, 2018) 'Patch 0.15 (March 20, 2018)' *'Skins' **Hera (Militant) **Lerus (Tribal) **Syco (Magician) 'Patch 0.16 (April 3, 2018): Beyond Exploration' *'Champions' **Rex, The Galactic Explorer *'Skins' **Alice (Warrior) **Jo Tsuoyi (Jade Shinobi) **Rex (Nebula) **Syndrea (Iron Fists) 'Patch 0.17 (April 17, 2018)' *'Skins' **Dimitri (Motherland) EXCLUSIVE ***Unlocked by purchasing the Patriotic Bundle for 200 Gold Bricks **Maw (Fallen Barbarian) **Red Son (Desert Warrior) **Shelly (Patriotic) EXCLUSIVE ***Unlocked by purchasing the Patriotic Bundle for 200 Gold Bricks *'Other' **'Patriotic Bundle:' 200 Gold Bricks ***'Champion:' Shelly ***'Skin: 'Dimitri (Motherland) ***'Skin: 'Shelly (Patriotic) ***Lasts till Patch 0.18 'Patch 0.18 (May 1, 2018): A Wish and a Champion' *'Champions' **Zoran, The Genie *'Skins' **Olnea (Mecha) **Rex (Classic Space) **Tanya (Bricksburg) **Zoran (Jinn) 'Patch 0.19 (May 15, 2018): The Desert Princess' *'Champions' **Nada, The Desert Princess *'Skins' **Dain (Caveman) **Hera (Blacktron) **Nada (Oasis) **Zoran (Warlord) EXCLUSIVE ***Purchase the Desert Quest Bundle for 200 Gold Bricks *'Other' **'Desert Quest Bundle:' 200 Gold Bricks ***'Champion:' Zoran ***'Champion:' Nada ***'Skin:' Zoran (Warlord) ***'Skin:' Nada (Oasis) ***'Skin:' Red Son (Desert Warrior) ***Lasts till Patch 0.20 'Patch 0.20 (May 29, 2018)' *'Skins' **Ava (Aztec) **Maxina (Liberty) **Timorius (Minotaur) 'Patch 0.21 (June 12, 2018): Beach Arena 2018' *'Champions' **Gyle, Goblin Mech Driver *'Skins' **Gyle (Aluminium) **Jo Tsuoyi (Cheerleader) **Nicolai (Lifeguard) EXCLUSIVE ***Part of the Beach Arena Event, 'costs 200 Gold Bricks **Sorem (Deep Sea) 'EXCLUSIVE ***Part of the Beach Arena Event, 'costs 200 Gold Bricks 'Patch 0.22 (June 26, 2018): The Dragon Wardens *'Champions' **Jang, Dragon Warden Leader **Kyla, Dragon Warden Champion *'Skins' **Tanya (Hula Dancer) EXCLUSIVE ***Part of the Beach Arena Event, 'costs 200 Gold Bricks **Jang (Ash) **Kyla (Azure) **Red Son (Surfer) 'EXCLUSIVE ***Part of the Beach Arena Event, 'costs 200 Gold Bricks **Syndrea (Boxer) 'Patch 0.23 (July 10, 2018) *'Skins' **Ellion (Totally Disco) LIMITED ***Reward for unlocking everything from the Beach Arena Event. **Lerus (Tiki) EXCLUSIVE ***Part of the Beach Arena Event, 'costs 200 Gold Bricks **Nefira (Swimming Champion) 'EXCLUSIVE ***Part of the Beach Arena Event, 'costs 200 Gold Bricks 'Patch 0.24 (July 24, 2018): The Ocean King *'Champions' **Aquos, The Ocean King *'Skins' **Aquos (Lemurian) **Gyle (Galactic Slayer) **Jang (Samurai) **Nada (Hockey Player) 'Patch 0.25 (August 7, 2018)' *'Skins' **Alice (Battle Goddess) **Balli (Biker) **Ghost (Swashbuckler) LIMITED ***Unlocked by reaching LVL 30 during Open Beta. 'Patch 0.26 (August 21, 2018): Fairy Troubles' *'Champions' **Glinda, The Fairy *'Skins' **Dimitri (Formal) **Ellion (Pajameon) **Glinda (Wisp) **Kyla (Funland) 'Patch 0.27 (September 4, 2018): Sorceress of the Dark' *'Champions' **Rhea, Sorceress of the Dark *'Skins' **Aquos (Ocean King) **Chang (Bounty Hunter) **Rhea (Abyss) **Shelly (Intergalactic) 'Patch 0.28 (September 18, 2018)' *'Skins' **Glinda (Wicked) **Rex (Daredevil) **Olnea (Gargoyle) Season 1 (October 2, 2018 - June 25, 2019) 'Patch 1.1 (October 2, 2018): Hallow's Fright 2018' *'Champions' **Charow, The Necromancer *'Skins' **Charow (Virulent) **Maw (Vampire) EXCLUSIVE ***Part of the Hallow's Fright Event, costs 200 Gold Bricks **Maxina (Apparition) EXCLUSIVE ***Part of the Hallow's Fright Event, costs 200 Gold Bricks **Zoran (Skeleton) EXCLUSIVE ***Part of the Hallow's Fright Event, costs 200 Gold Bricks 'Patch 1.2 (October 16, 2018)' *'Skins' **Ghost (Jack-o'-Lantern) EXCLUSIVE ***Part of the Hallow's Fright Event, costs 200 Gold Bricks **Olnea (Possessed) EXCLUSIVE ***Part of the Hallow's Fright Event, costs 200 Gold Bricks **Sorem (Grim Reaper) EXCLUSIVE ***Part of the Hallow's Fright Event, costs 200 Gold Bricks 'Patch 1.3 (October 30, 2018): The Wind Mistress' *'Champions' **Feng, The Wind Mistress *'Skins' **Charow (Mummy) LIMITED ***Reward for unlocking everything from the Hallow's Fright Event. **Feng (Mistral) **Rhea (Witch) EXCLUSIVE ***Part of the Hallow's Fright Event, costs 200 Gold Bricks **Shelly (Monster Hunter) EXCLUSIVE ***Part of the Hallow's Fright Event, costs 200 Gold Bricks **Timorius (Butcher) EXCLUSIVE ***Part of the Hallow's Fright Event, costs 200 Gold Bricks 'Patch 1.4 (November 13, 2018): The Jouster' *'Champions' **Gabriel, The Jouster *'Skins' **Dain (Archeologist) **Dimitri (Robo-Medic) **Feng (Kimono) **Gabriel (Victor) 'Patch 1.5 (November 27, 2018)' *'Skins' **Ellion (Chief) **Hera (Officer) **Syco (Mime) 'Patch 1.6 (December 11, 2018): Holiday Wonderland 2018' *'Champions' **Pamela, The Mad Scientist *'Skins' **Balli (Santa) EXCLUSIVE ***Part of the Holiday Wonderland Event, costs 200 Gold Bricks **Dain (Yeti) EXCLUSIVE ***Part of the Holiday Wonderland Event, costs 200 Gold Bricks **Jo Tsuoyi (Skier) EXCLUSIVE ***Part of the Holiday Wonderland Event, costs 200 Gold Bricks **Pamela (Chemist) 'Patch 1.7 (December 25, 2018)' *'Skins' **Ava (Arctic Hunter) EXCLUSIVE ***Part of the Holiday Wonderland Event, costs 200 Gold Bricks **Kyla (Ice Skater) EXCLUSIVE ***Part of the Holiday Wonderland Event, costs 200 Gold Bricks **Timorius (Lumberjack) EXCLUSIVE ***Part of the Holiday Wonderland Event, costs 200 Gold Bricks 'Patch 1.8 (January 8, 2019): The Boy Genius' *'Champions' **Mason, The Boy Genius *'Skins' **Glinda (Ice Queen)' LIMITED' ***Reward for unlocking everything from the Holiday Wonderland Event. **Jang (Gingerbread Man) EXCLUSIVE ***Part of the Holiday Wonderland Event, costs 200 Gold Bricks **Nada (Snowboarder) EXCLUSIVE ***Part of the Holiday Wonderland Event, costs 200 Gold Bricks **Gyle (Santa's Helper) EXCLUSIVE ***Part of the Holiday Wonderland Event, costs 200 Gold Bricks **Mason (Virtuoso) 'Patch 1.9 (January 22, 2019): The Wasp Arrives' *'Champions' **Taryn, The Wasp *'Skins' **Gabriel (Medieval Lancer) **Mason (Derby) **Pamela (Young) **Taryn (Hornet) 'Patch 1.10 (February 5, 2019): Year of the Pig' *'Skins' **Gabriel (Pigsy) **Olnea (Angel of Love) *'Other' **'Lunar and Valentines Bundle:' 200 Gold Bricks ***'Champion: 'Gabriel ***'Champion: 'Olnea ***'Skin: 'Gabriel (Pigsy) ***'Skin: 'Olnea (Angel of Love) ***Lasts till Patch 1.11 'Patch 1.11 (February 19, 2019): The Frozen Heart' *'Champions' **Kim, The Frozen Heart *'Skins' **Kim (Absolute Zero) **Lerus (Roman) **Nefira (Queen) **Rhea (Desert Empress) 'Patch 1.12 (March 5, 2019): ' *'Skins' **Balli (Leprechaun)' EXCLUSIVE' ***Unlocked by logging in during March. **Red Son (Fencer) **Taryn (Casual) 'Patch 1.13 (March 19, 2019): Leaf on the Wind' *'Champions' **Iroh, The Great Sensei *'Skins' **Iroh (Mentor) **Rex (Spaceman) **Tanya (Blacksmith) 'Patch 1.14 (April 2, 2019): The Mercenary' *'Champions' **Lyus, The Mercenary *'Skins' **Chang (Admiral) **Glinda (Bumblebee) **Kim (Hazmat) **Lyus (Marauder) 'Patch 1.15 (April 16, 2019): Easter is Coming' *'Skins' **Nicolai (Chicken) **Shelly (Bunny) **Sorem (Scarecrow) *'Other' **'Easter Bundle:' 200 Gold Bricks ***'Champion:' Nicolai ***'Champion:' Shelly ***'Skin:' Nicolai (Chicken) ***'Skin:' Shelly (Bunny) ***Lasts till Patch 1.16 'Patch 1.16 (April 30, 2019): The Second Fury' *'Champions' **Sam, The Heroine *'Skins' **Charow (Warchief) **Lerus (Captain Justice) **Jo Tsuoyi (Crimsonite) **Sam (Protagonist) 'Patch 1.17 (May 14, 2019)' *'Skins' **Feng (Phoenix) **Iroh (Keeper) **Sam (Casual) 'Patch 1.18 (May 28, 2019): Beach Arena 2019' *'Champions' **Ivan (The War Veteran) *'Skins' **Aquos (Diver) EXCLUSIVE ***Part of the Beach Arena Event, 'costs 200 Gold Bricks **Gabriel (Gridiron) 'EXCLUSIVE ***Part of the Beach Arena Event, 'costs 200 Gold Bricks **Ivan (Commando) 'EXCLUSIVE 'Patch 1.19 (June 11, 2019): Captain of Zandar Force' *'Champions' **Quinn, Captain of Zandar Force *'Skins' **Alice (Vacation) EXCLUSIVE ***Part of the Beach Arena Event, 'costs 200 Gold Bricks **Dain (Baseball) 'EXCLUSIVE ***Part of the Beach Arena Event, 'costs 200 Gold Bricks **Quinn (Elite) 'Patch 1.20 (June 25, 2019) *'Skins' **Dimitri (Sailor) EXCLUSIVE ***Part of the Beach Arena Event, 'costs 200 Gold Bricks **Feng (Judo) 'EXCLUSIVE ***Part of the Beach Arena Event, '''costs 200 Gold Bricks **Kyla (Tennis) LIMITED' ***Reward for unlocking everything from the 'Beach Arena Event ' Season 2 (July 9, 2019 - March 17, 2020) 'Patch 2.1 (July 9, 2019): Captain of Seidon's Glory' *'Champions''' **Thatch, Captain of Seidon's Glory *'Skins' **Ivan (Pirate) **Thatch (Redbeard) **Zoran (Tempest) 'Patch 2.2 (July 23, 2019)' *'Skins' **Lyus (Frigid Raider) **Mason (Robo Kid) **Quinn (Mars Mission) 'Patch 2.3 (August 6, 2019): The Assassin' *'Champions' **Layla, The Assassin *'Skins' **Layla (Zealot) **Thatch (Blackbeard) 'Patch 2.4 (August 20, 2019): Baron of the Dead' *'Champions' **Mister Cain, Baron of the Dead *'Skins' **Kyla (Golden) EXCLUSIVE ***Purchase the Mr. Gold Bundle for 200 Gold Bricks **Mister Cain (Loa) **Mister Cain (Mr. Gold) EXCLUSIVE ***Purchase the Mr. Gold Bundle for 200 Gold Bricks **Red Son (Golden) EXCLUSIVE ***Purchase the Mr. Gold Bundle for 200 Gold Bricks **Syndrea (Golden) EXCLUSIVE ***Purchase the Mr. Gold Bundle for 200 Gold Bricks *'Other' **'Mr. Gold Bundle:' 200 Gold Bricks ***'Champion:' Mister Cain ***'Champion:' Kyla ***'Champion:' Syndrea ***'Skin:' Mister Cain (Mr. Gold) ***'Skin:' Kyla (Golden) ***'Skin:' Red Son (Golden) ***'Skin:' Syndrea (Golden) 'Patch 2.5 (September 3, 2019)' *'Skins' **Layla (Masquerade) **Maw (Lizard) 'Patch 2.6 (September 17, 2019): The Rockstar' *'Champions' **Erin, The Rockstar *'Skins' **Erin (Guitarist) **Iroh (Magi) **Rex (Sheriff) **Sam (Skater) 'Patch 2.7 (October 1, 2019): Hallow's Fright 2019' *'Skins' **Ivan (Alien Trooper) EXCLUSIVE ***Part of the Hallow's Fright Event, costs 200 Gold Bricks **Pamela (Dr. Stein) EXCLUSIVE ***Part of the Hallow's Fright Event, costs 200 Gold Bricks 'Patch 2.8 (October 15, 2019): The Bat Lord' *'Champions' **Vladimir, The Bat Lord *'Skins' **Ellion (Stein's Monster) EXCLUSIVE ***Part of the Hallow's Fright Event, costs 200 Gold Bricks **Mason (Imp) EXCLUSIVE ***Part of the Hallow's Fright Event, costs 200 Gold Bricks **Vladimir (Count) 'Patch 2.9' (October 29, 2019): The Gangster *'Champions' **Bernadette, The Gangster *'Skins' **Bernadette (Mobster) **Taryn (Fly Monster) EXCLUSIVE ***Part of the Hallow's Fright Event, costs 200 Gold Bricks **Thatch (Undead)' LIMITED' ***Reward for unlocking everything from the Hallow's Fright Event **Syco (Radioactive) EXCLUSIVE ***Part of the Hallow's Fright Event, costs 200 Gold Bricks 'Patch 2.10 (November 12, 2019)' *'Skins' **Erin (Daft Rock) **Hera (Chef) **Jang (Oni) 'Patch 2.11 (November 26, 2019): The Hunter' *'Champions' **Ganiah, The Hunter *'Skins' **Ava (Tribal) **Ganiah (Strider) **Ghost (Stealth) **Gyle (Pirate Ship) 'Patch 2.12 (December 10, 2019): Holiday Wonderland 2019' *'Skins' **Ivan (Army Man) EXCLUSIVE ***Part of the Holiday Wonderland Event, costs 200 Gold Bricks **Maw (Nutcracker) EXCLUSIVE ***Part of the Holiday Wonderland Event, costs 200 Gold Bricks 'Patch 2.13 (December 24, 2019): The Naga Empress' *'Champions' **Manasa, The Naga Empress *'Skins' **Manasa (Gorgon) **Maxina (Lich) EXCLUSIVE ***Part of the Holiday Wonderland Event, costs 200 Gold Bricks **Mister Cain (Scrooge) EXCLUSIVE ***Part of the Holiday Wonderland Event, costs 200 Gold Bricks 'Patch 2.14 (January 7, 2020): The Foreman' *'Champions' **Jack, The Foreman *'Skins' **Bernadette (Winter) EXCLUSIVE ***Part of the Holiday Wonderland Event, costs 200 Gold Bricks **Jack (Digger) **Lyus (Krampus) LIMITED ***Reward for unlocking everything from the Holiday Wonderland Event. **Zoran (Snowman) EXCLUSIVE ***Part of the Holiday Wonderland Event, costs 200 Gold Bricks 'Patch 2.15 (January 21, 2020)' *'Skins' **Balli (Judge) **Ganiah (Arbalist) **Vladimir (Two Faced) 'Patch 2.16 (February 4, 2020): The Overlord' *'Champions' **Sandro, The Overlord *'Skins' **Hera (Light-year) **Jack (Prospector) **Manasa (Cyber) **Sandro (Suzerain) 'Patch 2.17 (February 18, 2020)' *'Skins' **Bernadette (Number One) **Ivan (Paintball) **Timorius (Key Master) 'Patch 2.18 (March 3, 2020): Mistress of Portals' *'Champions' **Elenor, Mistress of Portals *'Skins' **Aquos (Volcanic) **Elenor (Gatekeeper) **Kim (Steampunk) **Sandro (Archangel) 'Patch 2.19 (March 17, 2020): The Furies Assembled' *'Champions' **Natalia, The Speedster *'Skins' **Erin (Metal) **Layla (Wasteland) **Natalia (Supersonic) **Quinn (Ragnarok) 'Patch 2.20 (March 31, 2020)' *'Skins' **Elenor (Out of Time) **Jang (Sentai) **Natalia (Casual) Season 3 (April 14, 2020 - January 5, 2021) 'Patch 3.1 (April 14, 2020): The Paladin' *'Champion' **Arthur, The Paladin *'Skins' **Arthur (Avalon) **Balli (Gnome) **Iroh (Monk) **Nada (Woodland) 'Patch 3.2 (April 28, 2020): The Crusade' *'Champion' **Vexa (The Crusader) *'Skins' **Jack (Mr. Clockwork) EXCLUSIVE ***Purchase the Clockwork Bundle for 200 Gold Bricks **Nefira (Cyclops) **Vexa (Inquisitor) **Tanya (Mrs. Clockwork) EXCLUSIVE ***Purchase the Clockwork Bundle for 200 Gold Bricks *'Other' **'Clockwork Bundle:' 200 Gold Bricks ***'Champion: 'Jack ***'Champion: 'Tanya ***'Skin: 'Jack (Mr. Clockwork) ***'Skin: 'Tanya (Mrs. Clockwork) 'Patch 3.3 (May 12, 2020)' *'Skins' **Ava (Tiger Woman) **Natalia (Miss Quick) **Rhea (Calamity Drone) 'Patch 3.4 (May 26, 2020): Beach Arena 2020' *'Champion' **Zhandra, The Oracle *'Skins' **Mason (Beach) EXCLUSIVE ***Part of the Beach Arena Event, 'costs 200 Gold Bricks **Quinn (Pool Party) 'EXCLUSIVE ***Part of the Beach Arena Event, 'costs 200 Gold Bricks **Zhandra (Night Owl) 'Patch 3.5 (June 9, 2020): Warden of Haven *'Champion' **Telos, Warden of Haven *'Skins' **Arthur (Pool Guardian) EXCLUSIVE ***Part of the Beach Arena Event, 'costs 200 Gold Bricks **Shelly (Pool Marshal) 'EXCLUSIVE ***Part of the Beach Arena Event, 'costs 200 Gold Bricks **Telos (Hierarch) 'Patch 3.6 (June 23, 2020) *'Skins' **Gyle (Sand Castle) EXCLUSIVE ***Part of the Beach Arena Event, 'costs 200 Gold Bricks **Sandro (Squid) 'EXCLUSIVE ***Part of the Beach Arena Event, 'costs 200 Gold Bricks **Manasa (Mermaid) 'LIMITED ***Reward for unlocking everything from the Beach Arena Event ' 'Patch 3.7 (July 7, 2020): Agent of the Eclipse *'Champion' **Yuno, Agent of the Eclipse *'Skins' **Lyus (Mountain Climber) **Vexa (Evil Knight) **Vladimir (Matrix Fiend) **Yuno (Equinox) 'Patch 3.8 (July 21, 2020)' *'Skins' **Syndrea (Super Wrestler) **Telos (Angel Tech) **Zhandra (Fortune Teller) 'Patch 3.9 (August 4, 2020): Assassin Droid' *'Champion' **Executioner, Assassin Droid *'Skins' **Executioner (Sulfur) **Feng (Air Bender) **Mister Cain (King) **Yuno (Chima) 'Patch 3.10 (August 18, 2020)' *'Skins' **Chang (Sea Creature) **Executioner (Battle Droid) **Red Son (Chess Piece) 'Patch 3.11 (September 1, 2020): The Druid' *'Champion' **Rowan, The Druid *'Skins' **Elenor (Nymph) EXCLUSIVE ***Purchase the Nature's Bundle for 400 Gold Bricks **Iroh (Druid) EXCLUSIVE ***Purchase the Nature's Bundle for 400 Gold Bricks **Gyle (Treant) EXCLUSIVE ***Purchase the Nature's Bundle for 400 Gold Bricks **Rowan (Father Ancient) EXCLUSIVE ***Purchase the Nature's Bundle for 400 Gold Bricks **Rowan (Seer) *'Other' **'Nature's Bundle:' 400 Gold Bricks ***'Champion: 'Elenor ***'Champion: 'Iroh ***'Champion: 'Gyle ***'Champion:' Rowan ***'Skin: 'Elenor (Nymph) ***'Skin: 'Iroh (Druid) ***'Skin: 'Gyle (Treant) ***'Skin:' Rowan (Father Ancient) 'Patch 3.12 (September 15, 2020)' *'Skins' **Alice (Royal Guard) **Bernadette (General) **Lerus (Fallen) 'Patch 3.13 (September 29, 2020): Hallow's Fright 2020' *'Champion' **Pestan, The Plague Bearer *'Skins' **Charow (Slasher) EXCLUSIVE ***Part of the Hallow's Fright Event, costs 200 Gold Bricks **Erin (Mariachi) EXCLUSIVE ***Part of the Hallow's Fright Event, costs 200 Gold Bricks **Pestan (Plague) 'Patch 3.14 (October 13, 2020)' *'Skins' **Arthur (Death Knight) EXCLUSIVE ***Part of the Hallow's Fright Event, costs 200 Gold Bricks **Elenor (Cultist) EXCLUSIVE ***Part of the Hallow's Fright Event, costs 200 Gold Bricks 'Patch 3.15 (October 27, 2020): The Elven Warrior' *'Champion' **Erwin, The Elven Warrior *'Skins' **Aquos (Swamp Monster) EXCLUSIVE ***Part of the Hallow's Fright Event, costs 200 Gold Bricks **Dimitri (Ghost Queller) EXCLUSIVE ***Part of the Hallow's Fright Event, costs 200 Gold Bricks **Erwin (Luminescent) **Zhandra (Banshee) LIMITED ***Reward for unlocking everything from the Hallow's Fright Event 'Patch 3.16 (November 10, 2020)' *'Skins' **Ganiah (Northern Ranger) **Olnea (Flying Guardian) **Pestan (Jackal) 'Patch 3.17 (November 24, 2020): The Arch Lich' *'Champion' **Morrow, The Arch Lich *'Skins' **Erwin (Dino Tracker) **Executioner (Demolition Dummy) **Glinda (Insectoid) **Morrow (Revenant) 'Patch 3.18 (December 8, 2020): Holiday Wonderland 2020' *'Skins' **Aquos (Ice King) EXCLUSIVE ***Part of the Holiday Wonderland Event, costs 200 Gold Bricks **Hera (Snowball Corps) EXCLUSIVE ***Part of the Holiday Wonderland Event, costs 200 Gold Bricks 'Patch 3.19 (December 22, 2020): The Apprentice' *'Champion' **Mia, The Apprentice *'Skins' **Mia, Pupil **Red Son (Lord Shiver) EXCLUSIVE ***Part of the Holiday Wonderland Event, costs 200 Gold Bricks **Sam (Festive) EXCLUSIVE ***Part of the Holiday Wonderland Event, costs 200 Gold Bricks 'Patch 3.20 (January 5, 2021): The Sniper' *'Champion' **Owen, The Archeologist *'Skins' **Gabriel (Festive) EXCLUSIVE ***Part of the Holiday Wonderland Event, costs 200 Gold Bricks **Kim (Frozen) LIMITED ***Reward for unlocking everything from the Holiday Wonderland Event. **Owen (Sharpshooter) **Pamela (Miss Claus) EXCLUSIVE ***Part of the Holiday Wonderland Event, costs 200 Gold Bricks Season 4 'Patch 4.1 (January 19, 2021): The Tactician' *'Champion' **Bart, The Tactician *'Skins' **Jack (Power Miner) **Rex (Pirate) **Vexa (Nexo Knight) Patch 4.2 (February 2, 2021) *'Skins' ** Patch 4.3 (February 16, 2021) *'Future Champions' **C70: Cassie, The Arsonist **C71: Diana, The Adventurer **C72: Vren, Badland Brute **C73: Tithonus, The Beetle King **C74: Ezuhl, The Advisor **C75: Irene, The Wanderer **C76: Cedric, The Wanted **C77: Klea, The Executioner **C78: Xaesis, The Goddess Category:Other